The Jedi Reborn
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: This is an AU (Legends-verse) of what would happen if the Force had transported Luke and his Jedi to the key moment of battle, prior to the introduction of the Clone Troops.


Disclaimers: All characters and storylines and properties of LucasFilms and Disney. I thank you for allowing me to play in the universe.

This story is set in Attack of the Clones right after the Jedi refuse to surrender and prior to Yoda arriving with the Clone Troopers. This is also set in the Legends Universe as this story was conceived prior to TFA's release.

"There is no emotion, there is _**peace**_. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge." Luke intoned as his students at the Academy repeated after him in the serene peace of Yavin Four.

"What this phrase means-"

Luke paused as lights swirled around him and those closest to him, including his sister Leia and nephews and niece.

He calmed Kyp Durron and comforted Leia as the lights transported him to what looked like an arena where a group of individuals were surrounded by droids and Aliens. Luke noted their disheveled appearance.

"Then so be it, my old friend." Count Dooku said, his voice deliberately sad, as he prepared to attack and destroy the Jedi.

Anakin raised his lightsaber and exchanged a weary but determined look with Padme and Mace Windu.

Luke gasped involuntarily as he realized where he was. "We should go." Tionne said, her voice in awe. .

Luke remembered that she had studied the Holocrons and histories and recognized the point of history that they had arrived at.

Luke calmed the desire to stop the Clone Troopers from saving the day and beginning the Clone Wars. Luke imagined tearing in as the savior force instead. His jedi could do it after all.

He cleared his mind and let the light side flow through him so he could understand the will of the Force without passion interceding. He waited until he was sure that what he was seeing was the will of the Force and not wish fulfillment.

"Let's attack and save the Jedi." He said, after what seemed like an eternity of meditation.

"Kyp, take Raynar, Jaina Tionne, Lowbacca and take the droidekas on the left."

"Leia, Cilghal, Jacen and Anakin you are with me."

"Oh." He cautioned, "for those of you who do not know, we are in the past. Do not use my last name and Anakin should now be called Little Jedi."

Hate, anxiety and anxiety filled Leia's eyes. "That means-"

"Anger, Aggression, Fear, the dark side of the Force are they." Luke cautioned his sister, her sense in the Force worrying him. He didn't want two Dark Lords in this galaxy.

"We don't have time." Kyp said, feeling the Force of Master Yoda coming from far away.

Luke closed his eyes and let the Force flow through him and lifted his lightstaber and twirled it in the fashion he was famous for.

He didn't notice as some of the best swordsmen in history paused to watch him in awe of his lightsaber skills. He fought alongside the clone troopers, for once, until Count Dooku and his forces retreated.

"Who are you?" A fierce voice said, lightsaber half raised.

"A friend." Luke responded, calmly even as his Jedi started to bristle. He said to feel that perhaps this is what caused the Jedi of the Old Republic to fail and to not realize the realize of Palpatine. A failure to listen to and hear the Force.

"A friend." A friendly, welcome voice interceded, coming forward. "What is a friend?"

"Master Yoda." Luke bowed.

"Walk with me, friend."

Luke and Yoda walked in companiable silence for a bit before Master Yoda spoke.

"Sense in you no ill intent, do I. Indeed, I sense longing, friendship and…. Knowledge. Yes, knowledge."

"From the Future you are." Yoda's look got far away and dreamy. "Careful we need to be. Temptation this is."

Luke bowed slightly. "Dangerous knowledge can be."

"Yes." Yoda said, bowing his head. "Dangerous your knowledge is, I feel."

"The will of the Force this is." Luke said, almost defensively.

"Yes." Yoda said, "but what does the Force want from us. Unclear that is."

"The Force will guide us if we listen." Luke said. "What it wants from us will be made clear."

"A Jedi from the future you are." Yoda said.

Luke inclined his head in agreement.

"Come back to Coruscant with us, you shall. Stay at the Jedi Temple until the Force makes clear what it wants."

Luke bowed deeply.

"Your name, young man?"

"Luke." Luke said, simply.

A brash young man that Luke had seen in the middle of the fighting with a lady approached them, waving off others waiting for permission.

Luke's breath stopped as he recognized who this person approaching him was. He remembered the one and only time he had seen his father's face prior to this.

"Ah, Young Skywalker."

Luke felt the emotions of his sister, nephews and niece roil through the Force as they recognized their father or grandfather as he had been. A hero and fierce Jedi.  
"Master, who is he? Where did he come from." Anakin said.

"This is Master Luke. A friend of the Jedi." Master Yoda said.

Anakin studied Luke, who used all of his self-control to keep his face calm and stoic..

"Best swordsman I have ever seen." Anakin said, easily, obviously deciding that he liked Luke.

"Thank you." Luke said, inclining his head. "I saw some great skills displayed here as well."

"Please meet a friend of mine, Kyp Durron." Luke said, introducing Anakin to Kyp and a few friends.

"Welcome. Time it is to go back to Coruscant." Yoda said gesturing Obi-Wan to help get the New Republic Jedi onto the ships.

Luke had to stop himself from ogling the Jedi temple as they landed, observing Master Yoda and Obi-Wan watching him carefully. Obi-Wan, obviously, having sensed something from the new arrivals.

"Masters, to Council we shall go. Young Skywalker, please escort the Senator back to Naboo. Padawan Shyroo, please show our friends to the Quarters in the Sulluust wing."

Yoda turned to Luke with twinkling eyes. "Friend Luke, the Sulluust wing is private wing. No one will disturb you there. If acceptable this is?"

Luke inclined his head. "The Jedi Council honors us by hosting us. On behalf of my students and myself, I thank you."

"Padawan?" Yoda inquired.

Luke gestured his apprentices to follow him, Leia next to him with Tionne following at the end to ensure all the apprentices made it and there were no lingering emotions that would be give them away.

As he went to leave he sensed Anakin's elation at being sent with Senator Padme Amidala. "Have Leia and I met our mother?"

"Good work, all. Please keep awareness of the Force all around you." Luke said.

"Force dark." Anakin said, unsurprisingly, his voice wavering. Of all of them, Anakin had the most innate connection with the Force. As a child, he was unable to handle the emotions as the others were.

Luke knelt and looked the young child in the eyes."Little Jedi, this is a time where darkness is rising. We are here on a mission for the Force itself. Focus on that. Focus on the pockets of light. Can you do that?"

Anakin nodded solemnly.

"Go rest. There will be plenty to do. Let us meet for lessons prior to the evening meal."

Luke felt Leia's boiling anger and sighed. "Kyp, can you take Jacen Jaina and Little Jedi and get them settled in?"

Kyp nodded, giving Luke a good luck look as he went.

"Leia."

"Not now, Luke." Leia said.

Luke said, watching as Leia left the Jedi Temple. She would be okay.

Luke thought about where the Jedi Council would be meeting.

"Master Yoda, this is dangerous." Mace Windu said. "The Force is clouded and we have these unknown individuals in our midst. In our Temple."

"Clouded the Force may be, however clear my vision on these visitors is. Here by the will of the Force they are."

Yoda meditated on something. "Assign Luke to work with you, I will. Clear up your misgivings this will."

"Sounds good." Mace said, clearly distrusting of any outsiders and wanting to keep their leader close to himself.

The Comm unit in the Sullust wing buzzed.

Luke stood, alert. "Friend Luke, would you join us?"

"Of course."

Luke stepped out and smiled. He knew he was being tested as there was no escort.

Luke followed Master Yoda's presence and bowed to the Masters.

Ki-Al Mundi nodded to Luke in appreciation.

"A Jedi you are or were." Mace Windu said.

Luke made eye contact with Mace Windu. "Am."

"Very interesting."

"Well, we will see." Mace Windu said, leaning forward.

"Friend Luke, would you go with Mace on his next mission."

Luke nodded, though he wondered about how his students would fare away from him. Was this a ploy from Masters other than Yoda to get information from the younger members of his party?

"Your friends here will be fine. I give you my solemn word." Ki-Al Mundi said, his body language and his Force sense conveying his promise

"Thank you." Luke said, bowing.

"I will be leaving you for a few days under the guidance of Master Durron." Luke said, at the end of the evening lesson.

Everyone gasped. "You will be fine. Masters Tionne will help you take advantage of the history and knowledge in this building."

"Be cautious." Luke said. "Reveal to no one what you know to have happened."

"Me leaving on this mission is one step closer to what the Force wants of us."

Luke arrived at the pad where the ship was to take off just before Mace Windu. He smiled internally at the old specs of the ship and the ancient pad design.

"I hear you are a pilot like Young Skywalker. Would you do us the honors?" Mace asked, his posture and tone aggressive.

Luke bowed. "It would be my pleasure, Master Windu."

Mace bowed back, a grudging request forming.

Luke expertly raised the ship and went to Hyperspace. "There are separatist colonies threatening Bith. It is our job to reinforce the Republic lines."

Luke surveyed the scene. He saw a frightened group of Bith huddled trying to find shelter from the laser fire and hiding from the doidekas. "I see pockets of civilians in the battle lines."

"Nothing we can do just yet until we defeat the separatists." Mace said, concentrating on the ships ahead of him.

Luke recoiled slightly and looked deep into Mace's eyes. Could he not see that he was making a dark choice? Sacrificing lives unnecessarily?

"We can do both here." He said, running through scenarios in his head. "I have also had to make hard decisions, but one is not needed here"

"I am in charge of this mission." Mace said, folding his arms in front of me.

"Yes, Master Windu. However, I am also a Jedi. It is my sworn duty to speak up."

Mace stared in frosty silence, the next move would also need to come from Luke.

"If you were to allow me to drop out here, I can lead the civilians to safety over that hill and you can defeat the Separatists." He gave Mace a small smile. "You are, of course, more than enough to fight the Separatists on your own." He put a slight challenge to Mace's ego, another trait unbecoming of a Jedi.

Mace nodded, a respect increasing as he watched Luke somersault out of the back of the ship, lightsaber swinging as he fought the droidekas and calmly led the civilians out of the battle zone while still remaining focused on the mission at hand.

"You are a reminder of the conscience of the Jedi." Mace said, as Luke continuously prioritized civilians over the battle mission and still was essential to his victory.

"I also lived through battle, of course." Luke said, carefully. "We cannot allow battle to darken the Jedi. We should be the beacon of light."

"A friend is he or a foe?" Master Yoda said, eyes twinkling, as Luke and Mace reached the Jedi Temple.

"A guiding light." Mace said, clapping Luke on his shoulder.

Luke smile slightly.

He grimaced as he felt a familiar presence approach him but forced himself to control himself and keep his presence calm and light.

"Ah Master WIndu, I hear your mission on Bith was a resounding success."

"Yes Chancellor." Mace said, bowing. "We made great strides in defeating the Separatists."

Palpatine turned his gaze to Luke, which, as Luke had _felt_ was his true purpose in coming. Palpatine, being as sensitive in the Force as he was had sensed a new presence and was wondering how the new presence fit into his political maneuvering.

"And, who is this? I hear you were critical to the efforts on Bith?"

"Luke, Chancellor. This is an honor." Luke bowed deeply, causing Palpatine to smile.

"What are your thoughts on a Clone army?"

"I have none, Chancellor."

Palpatine frowned slightly. Luke spread his hands. "To have such thoughts is the purview of people of much higher stature then myself."

Luke imbued his Force sense with nonchalance and a concern about his next meal.

Palpatine nodded a few moments later, thankfully losing interest in Luke.

Luke, however, studied Palpatine closely. He watched his body language and how he approached the Jedi.

Luke resisted the temptation to probe Palpatine's force presence to see how he was hiding his pronounced dark force signature from the Jedi Masters and Councils in front of him as well as disguising his obvious glee at this feat.

His next mission, to his delight, was with his father. "You are a good partner in a fight." Anakin said, slinging an arm around Luke's shoulder as they got off the ship. "I hope we get to go again soon."

Luke bowed his head. "That would give me great pleasure."

True enough, to his pleasant surprise, he and his father complimented each other well. This disturbed Luke a bit, because Luke could see the predisposition to dark in his father. He sought glory, enjoyed adrenaline rushes as well as obviously had been colored by the dark. Again, he wondered how the Jedi Council did not see this.

He did feel, however, that his calming presence and friendship was helping balance Anakin.

He had gotten the chance to observe Obi-Wan at his peak as well, and had learned both of Obi-Wan's talent, humanity as well as kinship with Anakin. It had initially left Luke wondering why that had not been enough to countermand Palpatine's obvious influence.

Additionally, Luke grew increasingly worried that the Jedi had seemed tainted almost by their constant role in the conflict all around them. Was this part of Palpatine's plan to cloud the Jedi's connection to the Force? Luke tried to correct this by constantly reminding the Jedi of their true role as protectors of Justice, Peace and the Light, and not warriors.

Leia was helping with the senate. She became friends with Padme. Luke did not share his guess that she was their mother with Leia, though he became more and more certain. He was pleased that Padme and Leia were getting to interact. Leia was helping Padme navigate the creation of the Clone army and the separatist wars. In many ways, Padme and Leia were an interesting parallel, both idealists who put everything into their jobs.

Luke hoped that talking to Padme and Ahsoka would give Leia some peace. She continued to ignore their father and seemed unable to be able to separate the Darth Vader of the future and the Anakin Skywalker of the past.

At the same time, Luke tried to meditate on what the Force wanted from them as they got closer and closer to the date that Anakin became Vader. He felt that his influence on Anakin was getting countermanded by Palpatine, who had maneuvered to get Luke and Anakin separated on Anakin's last long mission. Anakin came back from that mission with his ego and arrogance pumped by the success of that mission and a belief that he was the best of the Jedi. That very belief that Luke had been trying to countermand.

He sighed feeling Anakin's presence get darker and darker.

"Am I called here just to watch history unfold?" He asked the Force.

His response was a calming wave. "Be patient."

Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon.

Luke was called out of his meditation by a Council meeting. As they had been there longer and longer, Luke had been included in more and more missions and been integrated into the structure of the Old Jedi Order.

Luke saw Anakin come back from a meeting with Palpatine and felt Palpatine's glee. _Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon._

"How dare they." Anakin fumed to Obi-Wan, somehow missing or ignoring Luke who was at the door. "It has never been heard of, being on the Council and not being named Master. "

Luke tried to observe rather than interfere, though he felt the darkness bubbling in Anakin.

Palpatine was shrewd. Very shrewd

Luke sighed as he felt Obi-Wan's answer increase the distance between him and Anakin. Palpatine had planned this conversation as well as anticipated the Council's answer.

"There is the Force." Luke finished. He spread his hands at the end of the evening lesson.

"Anything anyone would like to talk about?"

"The Jedi of this era are arrogant, Master S-Luke." One of the young padawans shared.

A few gasped, but in studying their faces and presence in the Force, Luke recognized that they, in fact, agreed with this assessment.

"They don't see what is in front of them." Jacen said, in frustration.

"Bad mens." Anakin agreed, obviously talking about Palpatine.

"What does this teach us?" Luke asked, recognizing that this was one lesson he and his New Jedi were supposed to learn.

"Be mindful of the Force. Be mindful of our Power and be mindful of the easy rise of arrogance." Kyp said, surprisingly.

Luke nodded. "And correct even your most respected Leaders when needed."

"Let's meditate and feel the will of the Force. Be careful as you do so, young Padawans. Let us not attract the attention of Palpatine or any Sith Lords." _Until or Unless the Force tells us to _was left unsaid.

"Master." Tionne stopped Luke as he was about to leave, waiting until they were alone "We are only a few weeks from Order 66 unless the timeline has shifted. Are we supposed to stay here and watch the Jedi and the temple get slaughtered?"

"What I felt was the answer will come soon. Be patient." Luke stretched out his arms. "I know it is hard especially as we are still sliding to Order 66. But we must trust in the Force or risk the same fate as the Jedi of the Old Republic."

Tionne nodded. "On a personal note, trust me. I know it is hard. I meditated on this myself two nights ago."

Luke waited for Leia to return to the Temple. She had left in high spirits as Padme was returning to Coruscant from Naboo and had a planned dinner meeting to discuss the progress of the Clone Wars. Leia, thankfully, was unaware of the date of Order 66 and how close they were to the dark.

Luke felt a large tremor in the Force as he reached out to Leia. "Padme is your mother." Kyp, who Luke had been talking to, said.

"That was the oddest feeing ever." Luke agreed, remembering how it felt reaching out to his baby self.

Luke realized with a start that someone else had felt this as well.

"That was faster than I expected." He said, grimly, to himself. The end game had begun.

Palpatine had learned that he was Anakin's son. Luke took a deep breath and willed the Force to guide his actions.

"I have to go." Luke said to Leia quietly through the Force. "Keep your son close."

Luke left Leia puzzling as to what had happened.

Luke walked to Kyp's quarters. "The end game may have begun. Keep Anakin and Leia next to you. Keep an eye on all of our people."

Kyp and Luke exchanged a look and Kyp grasped Luke's arm. "May the Force be with us."

"Friend Luke, telling me something, you are not." A voice came, as Luke left the Sullust wing.

"Master Yoda, "Luke bowed deeply. "I feel everything will be made clear in short time."

Yoda looked troubled. "Chancellor Palpatine requested your presence in his office."

"And go, I must." Luke said. "I ask for your trust for a little while longer."

"Tell me something, you must." Yoda said, blocking Luke's way. "Why does Chancellor Palpatine who has been taking actions to consolidate power ask for you suddenly at this time of night after ignoring you for so long?"

"You already know I am from the future." Luke said, preoccupied with the confrontation that was about to happen. "You trained me, Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan was my mentor. As you would have told me, feel the Force and trust its guidance. What is about to happen will happen by the will of the Force."

"You are Anakin's son?" Palpatine said, without any pretense as Luke entered his office.

"Yes, your Imperial Majesty." Luke answered, calmly

Palpatine smiled widely. "Excellent." He cackled. "Let's drop any pretense."

"That would be welcome." Luke said, gesturing to Palpatine, who turned away from him to his opulent desk and looked out the window.

"You know what is to come. Join me."

Luke smiled calmly. This question oddly reassuring "You ask me this question in every version of the future."

He fought the momentary intimidation and fear that Yoda's admonishment "Underestimate Palpatine and your father's fate you will suffer" brought. He was in Palpatine's domain, his office. Who knew what he had here.

He felt the Force swirl around him and the certainty that he would bring peace. He let the Force swirl around him. He felt the Energy and the Light and felt the power bubbling within.

Palpatine's face dropped and became ugly. "If you are not with me, Young Skywalker. You will DIE."

Luke laughed out loud. "You said that to me before, your Imperial Majesty and I did not die."

Luke felt that Palpatine was stalling for something.

Palpatine launched Force Lightening at Luke. Luke calmly deflected the Force Lightening using the Force.

Palpatine launched it harder, his sense betraying an odd desperation for a second.

Luke felt the approach of someone, Anakin.

Palpatine stopped the force lightning all of a sudden. "Ah, Anakin. Welcome."

Luke saw Anakin study him with sudden suspicion. The darkness that had been increasing around Anakin became denser momentarily, causing Palpatine to smile.

Luke sighed.

"Please excuse us."

Luke nodded slightly as he saw no choice. He sighed, shoulders slumped as he started to walk back towards the Jedi Temple.

He _felt_ the Force start to tilt closer and closer to darkness.

"The time is coming near. " Luke announced at the morning lesson. "Resist temptation and stay strong to your commitment to the Force and each other."

"There is no passion, there is only the Force." Luke had them recite the Jedi Code.

Luke ended the morning session by reaching out and personally comforting each of the Jedi and students.

He grabbed his cloak, left Anakin, Jacen and Jaina playing in the inner quarters, and went to find Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda." Luke said, finding the Jedi Master and bowing deeply. "I feel that Knight Skywalker is in turmoil."

"I have felt it too. Your coming here tells me mistakes I have made it handling it. Angry at me Leia is."

Luke smiled slightly. "This is tough for her." He said, carefully. "Knowing the future."

"Trust the Force she does not?"

"She will." Luke smiled slightly.

Luke felt Palpatine's dark purpose rise and felt him advancing fast on the Sullust wing. Luke's danger sense prickled, demanding his attention.

"Dagobah." Luke said, grabbing his lightsaber instincitlvely.

Yoda's eyes became wide as the implications became clear to him. The planet of Dagobah was the site of his almost failure with the dark.

"I will get Master Windu and Knight Skywalker." Master Yoda said.

"I wouldn't grab Anakin yet." Kyp said, obviously having sensed the same thing, and raced towards Luke to grab him.

"Kyp." Luke said, urgently sending the two Jedi barreling towards the Sullust wing, ignoring the puzzled Master Yoda.

"Bad man!" Anakin yelled.

Luke raced inside, willing the Force to speed his legs, as he heard Anakin scream.

Luke shook his head. He had, indeed, underestimated Palpatine, who—cloaked—was trying to attack Anakin, who Jacen and Jaina were attempting to shield.

Luke cocked his head. One thing that had intrigued him was how methodical Palpatine was. Everything had been planned for so long.

This attack almost seemed uncharacteristic, unless he was desperate. His desperation would be odd. Palpatine was perfectly positioned. Just then, Luke heard the call to arms.

Luke sighed, this was more like Palpatine. He definitely was desperate that Luke would expose him and foil his plans, but he had also used his Separatists to launch a major attack on Coruscant to distract from what he was doing, and protect his standing with Anakin—who would be the first Knight who would be sent and his away from the attack.

"Friend Luke." Luke heard through the Force. "Distraction this is. Fall into the trap we must. Be safe."

Luke smiled grimly, at least Master Yoda was starting to figure out that there was a dark side mastermind with a master plan at foot.

"If I cannot have you, I will have the progeny."

Luke willed the Force around him and meditated deeply.

"Students, stay calm." Luke somersaulted in front of Anakin, breaking the connection between Anakin and Palpatine.

Palpatine cocked his head, obviously impressed despite himself, "You have some skill."

Luke bowed, swishing his cape behind him to make a defense easier. Palpatine would rush this so he could win and then stage the scene before the Jedi could return to the Temple.

Palpatine cocked his head and five droidekas attacked Luke. Luke smiled, this he could easily handle. Luke gestured to Kyp, who took care of the Droidekas, while Luke focused on deflecting Palpatine.

Luke kept parrying and placed a Force shield around Jacen, Jaina, Anakin. Luke smiled internally and extended it around Han who had rushed to his kids' defense.

"Soon." Palpatine snarled, after what felt like an eternity. "Soon."

Luke sighed, Palpatine was now more dangerous than ever. He looked to see that everyone was looking at him.

"Everything is fine for now. Go to sleep everyone. Good job," Luke said, feeling the weight of leadership on him. "Masters, stay for a moment."

Luke gave Leia a firm look and sent her too, "Quickly as we do not have a lot of time." Luke spoke rapidly, feeling the need to be secretive. "The timeline is now up in the air. We must be on guard. Palpatine is now more dangerous than ever as he fears us revealing his plans."

Kyp caught Luke's gaze. He knew that despite what Luke said, Palpatine scared him and a large part of that was what Master Yoda had told him in Dagobah. "Old admonitions should not control us or our actions. We are here at the will of the Force and the Force will take us to balance."

"As long as we listen." Tionne said firmly, agreeing with Kyp.

Luke took a deep breath and nodded. "So what does the Force want from us?"

"Wait and see." The answer came from a surprising source. "Wait and listen." Anakin chimed in.

"Don't rush he Force." Kyp concurred, his eyes twinkling. "From the mouth of the youngest."

"The youngest are often the most innocent and thus the closest to the true will of the Force." Tionne agreed.

Luke nodded his head, still troubled. What would Palpatine's next move be?

Luke found little solace in meditation for once.

Luke went to meet Yoda, hoping for some wisdom and calm. Yoda came out of the Council chamber at the same time, his sense somber. "Worse things are I fear, hmm?" Yoda asked, surprisingly.

"I hope not." Luke said, his eyes troubled.

"Worse they are, but before light, dark must come. Before renewal, death. That is the way of Life, the way of the Force." Yoda peered deep into Luke's eyes. "Fear not, friend Luke. Fear not. Trust you restored to us, let me restore that to you now."

Luke smiled. "Come." Yoda said. "To the Younglings we go."

Luke laughed, a true laugh, hearing Yoda refer to the same as Tionne mentioned, the innocence of children is the will of the Force.

Luke immersed himself, with Yoda, in teaching the Younglings Force meditation. Palpatine would make his next move when he did.

"Where is Leia?" Luke asked, the next morning, not seeing Leia in the temple.

Han shrugged. "She said she wanted to go for a walk. I am sure that she will be back soon."

Luke laughed as just then Leia came inside.

"Hey." Luke said, smiling, gesturing for Leia to sit next to him. His smile turned quizzical as he felt the rage simmering off of her.

"I saw them, you know." She said. "you knew… you knew that Padme Amidala was our mother."

"Leia-"

"HOW COULD YOU Not TELL ME, LUKE. DID YOU NOT THINK I HAD THE RIGHT TO KNOW, ALL MIGHTY JEDI GRANDMSTER."

Luke was taken aback as Leia raged. He contemplated where it was coming from. He sighed as he felt the laugh of Palpatine in his head. "Lei, I think Palpatin-"

"Don't blame him for everything. Some of it was our father's fault. Have you not been feeling his arrogance?" Leia took a big step backwards, her anger cloaking her.

"Yes. Leia, I have." Luke said, his voice even. "We both know that is a reason he falls to the dark side."

"We could have had all this, Luke! A loving mom, growing up together, ALL OF IT. And he ruins it."

"Who ruins it?" A surprising and cocky voice said coming in.

Luke smiled as he felt Yoda's sense coming behind Anakin

"YOU." Leia snarled, leaving.

"What did she mean by that?" Anakin said, sitting by Luke.

Luke paused. "I am not sure I should tell you that yet, Knight Skywalker. The truth can be difficult."

"Go we should." Yoda said, his sense troubled for the first time. "No. Young Jedi. I insist. Go we must."

Luke was thankful as Yoda led Anakin out.

Luke distracted his students with a lightsaber lesson, correcting and directing volleys and parries, and then instructing the stronger students to go study with the Padawans who were preparing for the trials.

Yoda found Luke before the evening meal, his eyes quizzical.

"Things are now much much worse. " Luke said to Yoda, grimly, feeling that Leia's anger had not subsided despite having time and space.

Luke hung his head, sighing deeply.

"Have faith, friend Luke. Have faith." Yoda said, drawing on the Force to stay calm.

Luke went back to the Sullust wing and paced. "Leia is still not back." Han said, a few hours later. "Should we go get her. It is getting dark and she has been gone all day"

"Maybe." Luke said, doubtfully.

Han nodded and got up. Luke felt an approaching presence and sighed. He reached out a warning arm to Han.

Han pulled his blaster. "Well, well, well." Palpatine said, mockingly. "I guess I win in every permutation."

"Unlikely." Luke said, simply.

"Since I couldn't have you, I almost have your… sister."

Luke sighed, deeply, thinking back again to the second Death Star. Yet again, that memory and the fact that this threat was made again, buoying him. Though this time, Leia was definitely closer to the dark than ever before…

However, as he reached out to Leia, he smiled. She was now calm. He felt the will of the Force. Leia had learned the lesson that she needed to.

With a start, Luke refocused on Palpatine, whose face was quickly losing the veneer of the polished Statesman.

Luke sent a warning to all of his students. "To the Council room. Hurry!" He urged.

He sighed with relief as he felt them all comply immediately, TIonne grabbing Han.

Luke shook his head ruefully as he felt Kyp come back to back him up.

"Finale." Luke felt in the Force. "Finale."

Luke bowed and felt himself become one with the Force as he felt the dark side pour through Palpatine.

Luke parried a volley of Force lightening.

Luke gasped with exhaustion after what felt like an eternity. "Tired already?" Palpatine mocked, another volley prepared.

"Skywalker, you should have joined me when you had the chance.'

Luke felt Palpatine's shock and momentary distraction as a new presence came in. "Skywalker?" Anakin said.

"Young Skywalker." Palpatine said, dropping the lightning quickly, attempting the grandfatherly pose he used with Anakin,

"FORCE lightening?" Anakin asked, shocked to the code.

Luke felt Kyp step back as Yoda and Obi-Wan flanked him. Kyp also, thankfully, guided Anakin back

Luke knew Palpatine would have no choice but to kill everyone in the room and then convince the public that this was a Jedi Rebellion. Anakin was not worth exposure. And, unfortunately, Palpatine's powers of persuasion and control of the media gave him a chance of success. The Jedi image as peacekeepers had been severely tarnished by the Clone Was.

As Luke predicted, Palpatine tried bringing down the ceiling. Kyp, Tionne and Cilghal held the roof up.

Simultaneously, Palpatine called in his droidekas. With some of his best masters occupied Luke looked around the room. Han was engaging as many as he could with his blaster. Anakin helped Luke, Luke could tell to allow him to focus on a target that was more understandable to him then Palpatine

Palpatine smiled and nodded his head in mock reverence. "Force Lightening coming" Luke said grimly, knowing Palpatine's signature.

Palpatine was gearing up to take out the strongest Jedi Masters. Luke _felt _ the power surging within Palpatine. Luke smiled grimly, Palpatine was starting to tap into his very life essence. He wanted this over quickly and cleanly.

Luke nodded at Yoda and Obi-Wan. This was not a time for arrogance but coordination. The only thing that could defeat Palpatine was them working together. Yoda and Obi-Wan nodded smiling with the power of the Force.

Luke deflected the next volley of Force lightening back with all of the power of Yoda, Obi-Wan and himself.

Luke watched, panting, as Palpatine was lifted off his feet by the Force Lightening, through the window and to the ground.

Luke shook his head as some of the Jedi started to celebrate.

"We need to move fast so the people understand this was not a Jedi Rebellion." Luke said.

"We have addressed that." Two voices chimed in, in tandem, coming in the room.

Luke smiled as Leia and Padme flanked him. Luke accepted Leia's apology hug.

Luke looked into Padme, his mother's, warm and understanding eyes. "She knows." He realized with a start.

"Between Leia and myself, we ensured the Holo Net has an appropriate video and story. The senate shall be convening soon." Padme said, wryly. "Leia and I will handle that as you have handled this."

"You are ALL safe." Padme continued, softly. "We will ensure it.'

Padme stopped at Luke, her eyes moist. "We have so much to discuss, I hope the Force will allow you to stay until I return."

'I hope so too." Luke said.

Padme nodded briskly again, turning in her large velvet robes, adjusting her headdress and moving out, beckoning Leia to follow.

"Skywalker?" Anakin said, finally.

"I think the whole Council should hear what we have to say." Luke said.

"And that is all of us, this time, Master." Kyp said.

"Welcome, you all are."

"Uh. Shouldn't you rest first, kid?" Han asked.

"Urgent this is." Yoda said. "Rest we shall have afterwards."

Yoda began walking.

Luke followed Yoda, accepting the water offered by Han with a smile and a nod of gratitude as they reached the Council chambers.

"Father, I am Luke, your son." Luke said, without preamble, once the council leadership was present "and Leia is my twin sister."

The council gasped with shock. Luke put his hands behind his back. "The truth will be hard for every Jedi in this room." Luke locked eyes with Obi-Wan, who had obviously figured out who Luke and Leia's mother was and was starting to calculate why Leia was not a trained Jedi while Luke was and why Leia seemed so angry with Anakin.

"If I am her father, then why is Leia angry with me?" Anakin asked, haltingly, his voice making it clear he was not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Because you fell to the dark side in my past." Luke braced himself for the reaction to his blandly stated truth.

Anakin hung his head and the other Jedi began to recoil from him

"This is why attachment is not allowed." One of the council members said.

"Now." Obi-Wan said, firmly." This is not the Jedi way. We cannot issue recriminations for something that has not happened and has been prevented. And something tells me we all have blame in this."

Luke smiled sadly. "Coming here I saw that truth. Palpatine is and was seductive. He was manipulative. Also, the Clone Wars tugged at the conscience of the Jedi. Palpatine created and exploited the fissures. Palpatine was always behind the Clone Wars."

"In my universe in a quick two months the Jedi no longer exist. Palpatine executes Order 66."

Luke paused, his eyes sad as he recalled the carnage from the Holocrons. "Palpatine had split the Jedi up and assigned each of them to 'lead' Clone troopers. He has _had _embedded Order 66. Because it was part of their coding, there was no deception for the Jedi detect. "

Yoda, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu obviously nodded, understanding the plot and strategy.

"Now, until I came here, I never fully understood what turned my father dark." Luke played the conversation with Obi-Wan and Yoda from his time frame in his head. "All I knew was that it was due to Palpatine." Luke pointed to Obi-Wan and Yoda. "All I knew was what you told me, not to underestimate Palpaine or I might suffer my father's fate."

"If all the Jedi were killed in this Order 66, who trained you?"

Luke knew this was another test. "I didn't say killed, I said the Jedi no longer exist. A few Jedi survived the purge but they went into exile. I was trained by Masters Kenobi and Yoda."

Luke saw Obi-Wan recoil. He smiled internally, this was similar to what he had expected. After the failure with Anakin, why would he try training again.

Luke met Obi-Wan's eyes and nodded in respect.

"Palpatine separated Anakin from the Jedi. Played on some of his innate fears and traits and turned him." Luke said, without preamble. "That is what I have seen from being here. He muddied the Jedi's abilities by compromising your values so you never saw what was happening until it w"as much too late."

"Enough this is for now." Yoda interjected. "Friend-Master Luke, I ask that you retire. Knight Skywalker, you have suffered a blow. Go with Luke," he paused and smiled "_your wise son _you will."

Luke bowed deeply. He knew Yoda had purposely stopped him from revealing more about the future. He had told the Jedi what they needed to know. They needed to guard their conscience. But Anakin deserved to know more.

"So… what future do you think you will go back to?  
Luke spread his hands, at peace. "the Future the Force sends me to."

"Father." Luke said, urgently. "I lost you in my future. I don't want to lose you again. Be mindful of what the Force is telling you. You are not the power, the Force is"

"So you are saying that I am arrogant."

Luke cocked his head, smiling slightly. "Pride is the downfall. As is fear."

"In my past, my father puts his hand on my shoulder and makes me watch as he blows up the only home I know." Leia said to him, seriously, anger thankfully behind her too.

Anakin shook his head in shame. "Let that feeling go and vow to never make it a reality." Leia said.

"hold onto your love but honor what it means." Luke said.

"I am so glad I got this chance." Padme said, coming in, touching Luke's face and then her belly.

Luke communed with his baby self for a second as he felt Leia do the same.

Luke felt a whisper. "It is time."

Luke called all of the Jedi together. They went to the Council Chamber together

"Welcome." Yoda said, obviously sensing what Luke had.

"Always remember." Luke said, he smiled as the vortex came and took him.


End file.
